


In a Past Life...

by Silkythecat



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Danny is an asshole in this, Girly Jack, I should be sleeping, Introverted Mark, M/M, Not sure which though, PewDieCry (in passing mention), Some historic period AU, escort!Jack, i dont know, septipler - Freeform, slow start, stripper!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silkythecat/pseuds/Silkythecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Markiplier proves he's pretty good at poledanceing, almost too good for a first timer, but what I'd it isn't his first time? What is he was a stripper in his last life!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beyond the Curtain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627889) by [princesslexi763](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/princesslexi763). 



> Inspired by Markiplier's pole dancing videos. Please watch them, there hilarious ^^`

Mark was definitely a stripper in his past life.  
At the present moment, he was holding himself upside down on a pole, with his legs open, one one either side, and as much as he’d hate to admit it, having a blast!  
He held the position for a few more seconds before unfolding and landing his feet back on the floor. The move itself, while not perfect, we executed rather well for a first-timer.  
_Yup_ , he thought to himself. _Definitely a stripper_...

**Meanwhile, in a past life…**

“Fuck!”  
Mark cursed as he screwed up the dismount and landed on his ass for the umpteenth time this morning.  
This was **not** going to look good to his benefactor…

The fifteen year-old stood back up and ran a sweaty hand through his currently messy mop of black hair. He was currently practising in the back studio of YouToob, the most prestigious of the local “clubs”.  
He took a swig of water from his trusty “Safe13” canteen, applied even more dust to his hands and was about to try again when the doors opened.

In swaggered Danny “Sexbang” and his lackeys Arin and Suzy.  
“Hey! Be careful not to _Mark_ the floor with your ass!” He taunted.  
“Oh shut up, will you, Danny?” Mark growled. Needless to say, the Dick-bag's didn't.  
“Oohh, feisty! Too bad you're stuck here till you pay back your keep, which will be… Ummm… Never!”  
Mark winced as he was once again, reminded of his position and circumstances, but chose not to rise to it. Focussing on the pole in front of him, he tightens his grip and tried to flip his legs up. As before, he failed miserably, to the great amusement of his _audience_  
“Aww, does little Markipoo need some tips?” Danny sauntered up to the pole, barging past mark, and performing the perfect kick-back, before topping it off by gripping the pole with his legs and opening his shirt in a true stripper style, showing off his sculpted abs.  
He dismounted, perfectly of course, and did a mock bow.  
“ **That** is how you do it. And I suggest if you can't even do this, you should give up and just clean the crappers. You'll earn more that way!” he sneered, before striding back out, closely tailed by his minions.

Mark sighed. Who was he kidding… maybe he'd be better off just cleaning the toilets… sure he’s earn more faster this way, but who knows when he’s be able to _earn_ , at this rate, never.

It wasn't his fault he was born a half-blooded freak in a time where racial tolerance was at an all-time low. It wasn't his fault his mother had cheated with an aisen and conceived him. It wasn't his fault he had been kicked out onto the street, an unwanted bastard, only to be picked up by the Mistress of YouToob and brought to this new hell… He felt like shit. Forget _giving_ him lemons, life was fucking hailing those bitches on him.

He sat down, resting his body for the first time that morning. And of course that had the be the moment the Mistress walked in. _Fuck my life._  
She stood there, a permanent scowl on her face, always looking for something to complain about-and whoop-de-do, there mark was with his lazy ass on the floor.  
“Mark! Danny told me you needed some help with a particular manoeuvre, but after seeing this”- she motioned with her hands towards the spot Mark was just sat in- “I must say, I’m more inclined to simply tell your you'd get it if you tried more instead of sitting on your LAZY BOTTOM!”

Mark knew better than to try to argue back, a lesson he learnt months ago, and instead, tried again. And failed again.  
The Mistress audibly huffed and muttered under her breath “I don't know why I bother feeding this brat. But now I’ve started, it would be a loss of finances to drop him now…”  
Mark pretended not to hear, and mentally steeled himself for another attempt. 

It was no secret that these sorts of establishment and vocations existed, despite being against the law, although it was more commonly viewed female only profession; however, since King Kjellberg had recently announced his engagement to the mysterious masked man, Cryaotic, slowly but surely, the clubs were picking up and training boys too, as whatever the royal family liked was sure to become the next fashion trend.

The morning dragged by, Mark was forced to miss his midday meal as punishment for being slothe so we wasn't all too happy through the afternoon. Of course, his foul mood only got him scolded more in the afternoon, which put him in an even worse mood. It was a vicious circle. 

As he went to bed down for the night, his bed was the nearest the cold window, he laid down on the stiff mattress and pulled the thin ratted blanket over him. He did bother saying goodnight to anyone as he knew no-one would answer him. As he was drifting off, he heard Danny calling out “Goodnight Suckers!”, then a chorus of “Night, Danny!”s and “See ya tomorrow!”s. Mark scowled and buried his head under his thin pillow, trying to block out the quiet but constant whispering.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Sean had always been the “girliest” out of his two brothers and sisters. With his slight frame, smooth skin and slender hands, but this was definitely the worst place his defining traits had got him.  
He was currently standing next to his father, who was arranging next portion of his education with the Mistress of this establishment.  
He looked past the Mistress at the mess hall behind her. It was full of youths, ranging from toddlers to young adults.  
On one table was a another girly-looking boy, surrounded by what he presumed to be his friends. He could tell he was a charismatic theatrical performer even from this distance. He must have been telling a funny fact because he finished off loudly -”That's just a Theory!” And everyone around him clapped and laughed.  
He seemed nice, but out of reach somehow…  
On another table, a long wavy-haird boy was sat in the centre, surrounded by people who by the looks of it, worshiped him. He could also tell from this distance that he was an asshole.

He was about to write-off his next few weeks as boring, lonely grind till his father stopped paying when someone caught his attention. A young boy, of about 15 slipped through the door on the other side, stealthily made his way pass the assholes, grabbed a bowl of whatever they were eating and made a beeline for the corner of the room, as far away from everyone as possible.

“Right Sean, you’re to study the art of seduction and persuadion, whole staying here for the next six weeks. Here you will be know as Jack. Do you understand?”  
“Yes father.”  
Great… he was being left again…  
His father gave his head a rushed patt before he turned around and left, leaving me in standing there with a small luggage bag, staring at the gap in the door he had left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is smitten. Jack is cute. Danny is an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries.

Mark was nursing his sore ass and even sorer pride over a bowl of plain cereal in the corner of the mess room.  
Why couldn't he just do the damn trick?  
Danny, for all the shit that came out his mouth, did actually have a talent for seduction and he was already a hit with the patrons.  
At this rate, he was never going to be free...  
He shivered at the thought of spending the rest of his life in this hell-hole.  
His depressing train of depressing thoughts came to a sudden halt as a finger poked his shoulder.  
He looked up and the train crashed leaving a soldering wreck of half-hearted insults and dark thoughts, save for one-  
Damn! This was possibly the hottest guy he's ever seen!  
Mark quickly shut his mouth and replaced his frown, but inside, he was feeling.  
"Hey, I'm uh... Jack."  
Sean flashed a quick smile and Mark's heart fluttered.  
Jack wasn't tall, or muscled, like Mark wished he was. Instead, he had a slim build and smooth skin, bright eyes and a dazzling smile.  
"Uh... Hi?"  
Sean giggled at Mark's stuttered response, a delicate light sound.  
"That's a start. I'm new here, and I'm gonna be here for a while. I was looking for someone to... Talk to." He finished with a sigh.  
Mark smiled, somewhat awkwardly but inside, he was giddy at the idea of having someone to talk to as a friend, especially someone as cute as the boy in stood in front of him.  
"Um yeah, Hi. I'm Mark."  
He shifted along the bench a little, inviting his new friend to sit next to him.

"So... Uh, why talk to me? There are a lot more interesting people here..."  
Sean looked around at the slowly decreasing number of kids around them.  
"Ye looked the most approachable."  
Mark followed Jacks line of sight over to Danny's gang of grumps then Matpat's trail of theorists and chuckled.  
"Yeah, I get where you're coming from."

As if he could tell he was being looked at, (Danny would call it a gift), Danny turned to Mark and his new companions corner.  
"Oh hey! Markipoo must have got so lonely he's conjured his imaginary friends into existence!" He shouted out, to Mark's embarrassment.  
Sean looked between marks lowered head and Danny's mocking smile and quickly worked out the pecking order. Trust his luck to pick out the omega.

Danny smiled at him, it looked warm but his eyes were cold and calculating. "Hey newbie! Why don't you leave that sack of failure and join us over here?"

Sean stood there, thoughtfully, weighing up his choices and thinking how he was going to spend the next six weeks.  
After a moment's pause, he got up and trotted up to the wavy haired boy, smile on his face.

Mark didn't look up, but he felt Jack leave his side. _Great..._ he thought. _Congrats Danny. Not only are you making my life misery, but you just stole my friend too. I guess he'll be laughing at me next. Well... At least he'd be looking at me..._  
He laughed bitterly at his own cynically twisted mind and his thoughts returned to running off into the dark night, or shoving the next sharp thing in his hand into his own head.

"So, newbie, now we've got you safe from that freak, want to hang with-"  
Danny's voice was cut off as he squeaked. Mark looked up is suprise to see Jack standing over Danny with balled fists, and Danny on the floor with a rapidly forming black eye. Jack had just punched Danny in the face!  
"His name is Mark, jerk!" Jack spat at Danny, as he turned and stalked back to Mark.  
"I don't care! I'm going to get rich and get away from here while he's be stuck here Forever! And so could you for all I care!" Danny shouted as his lackeys helped him back to his feet and out the room.

"Oh Jack! I thought you were leaving me!" Mark stood up and bear-hugged Jack.  
"Hehe, nah. Your me friend, and friends stick up for each other." He hugged Mark back, reassuring him oh his sincerity, before awkwardly pulling away and asking "Did Danny really mean that? How conceited of him!"  
Mark looked back at the floor.  
"I'm not here by choice like you, and most of the others. I belong to the Mistress untill I can pay her back every penny she has ever spent on me, food, clothing, tuition; and a certain percentage more, for profit. Only problem is, I can't even start earning because I haven't got good enough to preform in front of an actual audience, where as Danny is here because he chose to be, he's already earning and quickly becoming the most demanded..."  
Jack smiled sympathetically at mark situation. He didn't ask how he became property of the Mistress, presuming it was the same as many other young boys with mixed blood.  
"On the bright side, sounds like we'll be seeing the back of his ass soon."  
Mark couldn't help but chuckle at that, damn it felt good to have a friend, and a cute one at that!  
"How come you have such a rich family, considering your Irish?"  
Jack's face fell and it was his turn to look down.  
"Uh... Well..."  
Seeing his reluctance, Mark decided to quickly change the subject to-  
"Do you wanna see me fail and land on my ass?"  
"Haha, yeah! Let's go see how red we can make it!"

The two boys quickly exited from the mess hall back to the back studio where mark was practising.  
"Oohh, sexy!" Jack commented when Mark walked up to the pole and stuck a pose. "Show us your moves then!"  
Mark grinned, and started cycling through all the moves in his arsenal of sexiness, keeping them smooth and running them one to the other without stopping.

Sean could only look in awe as Mark practically flew up and down the pole, almost liquid in form. He could only wonder how he was staying up considering some of the positions he was pulling; but all through the show, Jack cough help but be drawn in. In fact, he would've say Mark looked pretty damn attractive! Then, as his big finale, Mark pulled his legs up and over his head, spinning as he did so he was upside down and facing him.  
Mark smiled and dismounted, landing squarely on his feet to Sean's applause, then beamed from ear to ear, his deep brown eyes wide.  
"I did it! I finally pulled off that bitch of a move without ending on my ass!"  
"Looked like a professional, Mark! I don't see what your worrying about at all!"  
"Maybe you're lucky! You can be my lucky charm!"  
Mark grabbed Jacks shoulders and shook him enthusiastically.  
"Hehe, maybe. By I'm your lucky charm!"  
Jack leaned into Marks arms and pressed a brief chaste kiss onto his lips.  
Mark froze. His first friend in ages, this gorgeously cute blue eyes beauty in front of him, had just kissed him! He blinked stupidly for a few seconds, a deep blush rising to his cheeks. With the punch to Danny earlier and Jacks bold move now, Mark was starting to think maybe Jack want so girly after all.

Jack smiled, lighting up his eyes, and silently thanks his sister for tips on kissing. Maybe they would come in more use later. Who knew?

**Ehem, Returning back to the present.**

Mark stretched and rotated his shoulders. The cameras were off and he's just got home from the pole-dancing studio. He didn't know why he felt so at home on the pole. Or why he felt the need to invite Danny and Jack on his next pole dancing video. But he did know that he needed a good dose of coffee before he's start the editing process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for two reasons; firstly, because suck at ending, as you can probably tell. This is all I can do here for now, I can't think of anywhere to take it, but if any of you guys can, I may pick it up again after getting some brainwaves or something.  
> Secondly, because of the time between updates. Basically, I'm shit at timekeeping and scheduling and stuff. I really should be sleeping but hey, I'm wide awake and typing shit again^^`
> 
> Comments welcome, as usual^^

**Author's Note:**

> Also partly inspired by PrincessLexi763's behind the curtain.  
> Although mine probebly won't be nearly as good as hers, so go check it out^^


End file.
